An Alphabet Challenge
by Mylifeisbooks
Summary: This is 'The Alphabet Challenge' that my friends and I are doing. Basically, every chapter title has to be a word beginning with a left of the alphabet (the first one being a, then b, etc). So I did mine on Drarry, hope you enjoy! Reviews would be amazing! Xx (Disclaimer; I own none of this, all rights belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers!)
1. A is for Absent

**This is 'The Alphabet Challenge' that my friends and I are doing. Basically, every chapter title has to be a word beginning with a left of the alphabet (the first one being a, then b, etc). So I didn't mine on Drarry, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_A is for Absent_

"Is Mr. Potter here?" Asked Professor Binns, scanning the room.

"No, he's absent," said Ron.

* * *

"Where's Mr. Malfoy?" Called Professor Babbling, over the hustle and bustle of students taking out books and parchment.

"He's absent," replied Theo, "sick".

* * *

"Well I just told Ron I had a headache, he didn't seem to pay any attention to it," whispered Harry, as he and Draco walked down the corridor, under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"He really is quite stupid, that boy," said Draco. Harry scowled at him.

"Come on Dray," he said, "we've only got a little while together before class ends, let's try not insult". Draco shook his head, smiling.

"Alright then Harry," he said, taking the boy's hand, "now let's go". He slowly opened the doors that led outside, making sure they didn't creak. The two of them walked outside, pulling of the Invisibility cloak as they walked away from the castle. The day was hot, a rarity in rainy Scotland, so they were going to take full advantage of it. Walking up to a tree, they sat under it, leaning against the thick trunk. The silence was blissful. They were finally alone together, after who knows how long. Sometimes, it's ok to be absent from class.

* * *

If you could Review that'd be amazing! See you tomorrow lovely readers xxx


	2. B is for Beach

**After a successful day of 'studying' I have written down to 'U', so you're guaranteed up until then anyway!**

**Here's the second one! I hope you enjoy it m'dears xxx**

* * *

_B is for Beach_

"Yes, but I don't understand why we'd go to a beach," said Draco, as they walked, hand in hand, down the grassy hill, leading to beach.  
"Because we can't miss it, the Weasleys are family," said Harry, smiling.  
"But why on a beach-"  
"I've already said, what with Bill and Percy and George's kids, and little Rose, plus Teddy and Andromeda, there're just too many people to have at the Burrow anymore"  
"But that's only-" Draco paused, counting on his fingers.  
"21," said Harry, as they reached the bottom of the hill, "it's a moot point anyway, we're here and organised. The barbecue is happening". Harry looked over at his boyfriend, who was squinting with the brightness. His normally elegantly pale skin looked washed out in the sun, and, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, he looked almost comical. Though, of course, Harry knew better than to laugh.  
"Let's just go," said Harry, pulling Draco down the final part of the hill, onto the hot sand. They could see Molly and Arthur setting up the barbecue, as well as Ron, Hermione and baby Rose, standing with Bill, his family, and Charlie. George was playing with Fred II in the sea, jumping over the waves. Angelina and Ginny chatted and watched them. Percy, Audrey and little Molly hasn't arrived yet. Molly, upon seeing Harry and Draco, rushed up to them, carrying her wand. She pulled them both into a brisk but tight hug, smiling and saying Hello, before returning to the barbecue, waving her wand around, sending the vegetables, drinks, towels and cutlery flying everywhere.  
Harry watched Draco's scowl gradually turn into a smile as the day wore on. He got into the sea a couple of times, constantly complaining about it's temperature, and yet, always smiling. And, whenever Harry remembered that day, he simply smiled to himself, thinking of his family and his boyfriend, and their perfect day at the beach.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be amazing. Love you, see you tomorrow! Xx**


	3. C is for Celebration

**Here's the third installment! I should probably mention now that this is not going to be in chronological order, and that, in mine version of events, Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione all return to Hogwarts for eighth year**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_C is for Celebration_

In their eighth year, the teachers felt it appropriate to hold a Ball, in celebration of the triumph of the last year, as well as in memory of the lost. They were told at the welcoming feast, and it brought about as much commotion for the students as the Yule Ball did, as everyone battled to get a date in time. Everyone, that is, except for a certain group of Eighth years.  
On the night of the Ball, Ron walked into the extravagantly decorated Great Hall, hand in hand with Hermione Granger. He'd learned his lesson last time, and nobody could wipe the grins off of either of the young couples faces. Even Harry felt a little lighter around them. That quickly went away, however, when they went off to dance, and Harry was left alone. He watched everyone dance, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, and couldn't help but feel jealous. Of course, he didn't envy the actually dancing. He was envious of the fact that they could be with their loved one, with no judgment. And, watching Draco across the room, Harry wanted nothing more than to be up there dancing with his loved one.  
The happy couples soon became too much for Harry, so he got up and hurried out of the hall. The Weird Sister's music was just as loud in the Entrance hall, so Harry walked out the open door, decorated with fairy lights. It led to a place Harry remembered from the Yule Ball. Again, he was surrounded by bushes, and benches, sitting on stone. Nothing at Hogwart's ever failed to surprise him, and this courtyard was one. He remembered where he and Ron had hid, over-hearing Snape and Hagrid's conversations. He laughed to himself. The blading music could still be heard quite clearly from the Great Hall, as on that night. One key difference, however, to that night of the Yule Ball, was that this courtyard was empty. Perhaps it was down to the briskness of the night, Harry didn't know, or really care. There was only one person he wanted to be with, and-  
"Harry?" A familiar voice interrupted Harry's thoughts. He looked up, and saw Draco standing there, dressed in very classy dress-robes, a vast improvement on the ones he wore to the Yule Ball, that quite resembled a vicar's.  
"Hi Drake," he said, standing up and smiling, despite himself.  
"Did you get sick off all the dancing couples too?" He asked, to which Harry nodded. "Well we are alone here," he said, holding out his hand. Harry looked at Draco, grinning. He took Draco's hand, and quickly Draco whisked him into the middle of the courtyard. Alone, with Draco leading, they twirled and whirled around the Courtyard until they were out of breathe. They both sat down, panting and laughing, as the exhilaration of being so public close to so many people set in.  
"We can be careless just this once," said Harry, as they sat together, "after all, it is a celebration".

* * *

**So I've finished all of the chapters, and you'll one each day, hopefully. I mean, my state exams start this day next week, but I'll probably still be using the Internet. I should probably go study now, but I don't think I will...**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Review, if you could. I love you lots! Xxx**


	4. D is for Damaged

**Here's the next one, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_D is for Damaged_

No one can survive a war the way that Harry did and come out unscathed. It was evident in every part of his life. The security around his and Draco's house was extensive, border lining obsessive. He couldn't walk even to the shops without 'Constant Vigilance' running through his head. And no matter how many counsellors he talked to, it couldn't be fixed. Draco and Harry both knew it. Eventually, they just gave up on the idea.  
It was the nights, however, that were the worst. Almost every night, Harry would be shaken awake, sweating and trembling, by Draco. He didn't talk about the nightmares often but Draco knew they were about death, the death of his loved ones. So every night, Draco would hold the shaking Raven-haired boy until the it stopped, and Harry settled down into a restless sleep, head against Draco's chest. The boy Draco loved was damaged. And Draco knew he couldn't fix it.


	5. E is for Eyes

**I'd love if someone could review this guys, it'd mean a lot Xxx**

* * *

_E is for Eyes_

The first time Harry ever saw Draco, what struck him were the silver eyes that shone back at him. Of course, what with Draco confusing him mere seconds later, he didn't get a chance to look at them properly. Then, again, in the Entrance hall, before the sorting, Draco approached him. The boy with the eyes. And again, the eyes stuck in Harry's brain. But he didn't fully appreciate them until much later. Their colour, the deep silver, was something Harry had never seen anywhere else. And they were always filled with such emotion. Draco was someone who, to most people seemed devoid of emotions. But Harry knew he wasn't. When he laughed, a genuine laugh, it wasn't loud or animated, but his eyes sparkled like stars, like the millions of stars in the night sky. He very rarely smiled with his mouth; a glint would enter his eyes, and they'd become warm and welcoming, and Harry would know he was smiling.  
Nothing broke Harry's heart more than when Draco was upset. He never cried, but the light in his eyes would leave. Nothing was right when that light wasn't in Draco's eyes and, when it wasn't, Harry made it his personal mission to fix it. Because that's when Harry was happy; when that light was in Draco's amazing, silver, eyes.


	6. F is for Fight

**Thanks go to the followers :) Love you guys xxx**

* * *

_F is for Fight_

"Can't you at least tell me what you're doing?" Pleaded Draco, "Or where you are".  
"We're looking for something, something to win this," said Harry, fighting against his instincts to jump through the fireplace and be with Draco. "No, what we're doing is important and secret and I'll try be back as soon as possible-"  
"When?" Said Draco, angrily.  
"I don't know Dray-"  
"That's not good enough Harry, we're in a war, and I need to know where you are-"  
"I'm sorry Drake, I can't tell you. I'll tell you when we get home, and we've finished this war. I- I just can't tell you yet."  
"But Har-" He was cut off by Hermione calling "Harry!"  
"I have to go," he said, "I'll be home as soon as I can, but- well, I love you Dray, ok? I always will"  
"No Harry, you can't just leave! You could be gone months, I need-". Draco's yelling was cut off by Hermione entering the room.  
"Harry, what are you doing?"  
"Nothing," came the quick response, before he took one last look in the fire, and cutting the connection. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the sound of Draco's desperate pleas with him.  
"It'll be ok Harry," said Hermione, walking over to him, and putting her arm around him, "we'll find the Horcruxes, we'll win this,". But Harry didn't listen to her. All he knew was that Draco was angry at him, and he don't know when it if he'd ever see him again. And that killed him.


	7. G is for Glance

_G is for Glance_

A glance can tell a lot about someone, or something. It's estimated that, within a tenth of a second of seeing someone, one makes a judgment on them. It's only a glance. And sometimes, it can be so wrong.  
Take Draco's first impression of Harry; weak, quite, meek. The exact opposite, of the brave, loyal Gryffindor that everyone knew. And so Draco was wrong. But more than once.  
During the battle, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named arrived in the destroyed courtyard, accompanied by Hagrid carrying a 'dead' Harry, Draco only took a glance. A glance that told him Harry was dead. The war was over, the Dark Lord had won, and Harry, was dead. That glance, that glance made Draco feel as of the world was collapsing in on him, as if he himself had died. But, as he'd seen before, glances, aren't always right.


	8. H is for Hippogriff

**So... Here's the next chapter! hope you're actually enjoying this...**

* * *

_H is for Hippogriff_

"What in the name of Salazar is that?" Asked Draco, "and what is it doing in my garden?" In front of him and Harry sat a Hippogriff, too busy gnawing on food to even notice the two young men.  
"Well, Hagrid was going away and I said I'd mind Buckbeak for him-"  
"You mean that's the thing that nearly killed me five years ago?" Asked Draco, glaring at Harry. Harry nodded, holding back a laugh, as Draco looked outraged.  
"That thing is dangerous, I thought it was killed! Why is alive and why is it in my garden?!"  
"I saved him with 'Mione's Time -Turner, because your childish stupidity was not a reason for him to die-"  
"He's dangerous Harry, and I don't want him in my garden- Harry, Harry will you bloody listen to me?" Harry, however, ignored his boyfriend and walked up to Buckbeak, who was now finished eating. Buckbeak stood up, before bowing to Harry, which he returned. Harry climbed onto Buckbeak's beak, before walking him over to Draco. Draco, on seeing the beast approaching him, backed away, quickly.  
"Come on Dray, he's completely safe," said Harry, holding out his hand. Draco walked forward, nervously. He took Harry's hand, and Harry pulled the blonde up behind him. Quickly, Draco's arms snaked around his waist.  
"Go on then Beaky," said Harry, patting his neck. The Hippogriff shook his head, before trotting forward. He gained momentum until he was galloping, and, slowly rising up into the air, flapping his wings. Harry smiled; flying gave him such a feeling of elation, be it on Buckbeak or his broom. And, as the flew, Draco's iron grip loosened slightly. Harry felt his head move from his back, as Draco opened his eyes.  
"Wow," was all he said. The country of Wiltshire was spread out below them, fields and woods as far as the eye could see.

"See, Beaky isn't that bad, is he Dray?" Said Harry that night.  
"Shut up," replied Draco, hitting Harry with a pillow. The smirk, however, told Harry that he was right.


	9. I is for Insult

**Yeah, so this one takes place before they start dating. They're not on great terms, as you can tell...**

* * *

I is for Insult

"Yes, well you're- you're- an- an idiot!" Yelled Harry, too which Draco scoffed.  
"Your insults have really gone downhill Potter," he said, smirking. "Even Weasel could do better-"  
"Shut it Malfoy!" Said Ron, though his odd look at Harry showed that he did agree with Draco, to some extent.  
"I don't need to stand here and be insulted Dra- Malfoy," said Harry, feeling his cheeks flare when he nearly called Draco by his first name. "I'm going to the dorms".

"Dammit Harry, you need to be more careful," he thought to himself, as he trudged down the corridor. "He may be Draco in your head, but he still hates you. He's Malfoy everywhere else". Harry stopped walking when he reached a deserted corridor. He pressed his forehead against the cool stone wall. He knew that he needed to get better at this acting thing, he needed to start insulting the Slytherin boy again. But he couldn't think of insults; no matter how important a presence may be, how could Harry keep it up against the boy he'd grown to love

* * *

**My state exams start tomorrow, and I'm shitting myself. Oh well, let's see how it goes**


	10. J is for Journey

**I'd like to thank user Makurayami-Ookami for reviewing four times, you really made me smile :) So this chapter is for you!**

* * *

_J is for Journey_

"How're you feeling then Harry?" Asked Hermione, sitting across from the young man.  
"Alright, I think," he said, nodding his head. "Nervous, I suppose..."  
"How long's it been? Since you and Draco started dating?"  
"Eleven years," he replied, smiling.  
"Oh yes, I remember. I always forget, but that is your fault," said Hermione, smiling, "though really, two years was long time to wait to tell us..."  
"Oh come on, I've already apologized a hundred times for that!"  
"I know, I just enjoy teasing you," said Hermione, smiling.  
"Well, looking back, it's really been quite a journey," said Harry, a look of nostalgia on his face.  
"Well let's add the next milestone Harry," said Hermione, standing up. "You're going to get married!"


	11. K is for Kaintophobia

**This, and 'O' are my favourite ones :)**

* * *

K is for Kainotophobia

"We can't keep it a secret forever Dray," said Harry, watching Draco pace up and down the classroom.  
"Yes but that doesn't mean tell everyone now, does it?" He replied.  
"That's not what I'm suggesting," said Harry, sighing. "It's just that it's been two years. Two years, no slip ups. But still, Hermione and Ron have been suspicious for so long. You said yourself that Parkinson and Zabini have been growing more and more suspicious all year. Maybe it's a sign we need to tell them, at least."  
"Maybe..." Said Draco, not looking convinced, "but it's just easier not to have to change-"  
"That's the main problem here Drake," said Harry, "your fear of change".  
"Kainotophobia"  
"Sorry?"  
"Kainotophobia," said Draco, raising his eyebrow, "fear of change, Kainotophobia"  
"Only you would know that," said Harry, grinning as he stood up and walked over to Draco. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck.  
"Dray, it's time to tell people," he whispered, "just those four. Ron, Hermione, Parkinson and Zabini, ok?" Draco looked at him, and sighed.  
"Fine".


End file.
